


sans titre ainda

by thegirlcastaway



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, i don't like calling them demons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlcastaway/pseuds/thegirlcastaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cercado por destroços e sangue, Azazel não pode deixar de pensar que não era bem assim que havia imaginado o Apocalispe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sans titre ainda

{ _Bereshit*_ }

No princípio, foi escrito que Miguel, o Arcanjo, havia agido certo em banir a legião de rebeldes dos céus na Guerra Angelical, cumprindo as ordens do Pai. _Há um motivo para o Pai ter nos tomado o livre-arbítrio_ , ele havia dito, _Nós seres celestiais dispomos de muito poder para usá-lo em vontade própria_. E a rebelião de Lúcifer aparentava prova suficiente. 

Das nuvens, a falange de fiéis observou impassível, à queda do mais belo anjo e seus seguidores, contra as encostas do penhasco nos confins do Mundo. Para muitos, a impossibilidade de retorno ao Céu aparentava penalização suficiente, mas Metraton, o Seráfico, insatisfeito com a punição, brandiu sua espada contra as rochas, abrindo uma grande fenda. _Devemos manter a ordem em todos os reinos do Pai_ , ele lembrou, _Se confinarmos os traidores à terra, eles nela construirão seu domínio e a corromperão!_ Rafael fora o único a se opor. E num sopro como uma rajada, o Serafim precipitou-os no escuro Abismo. Não mais voltou a brilhar a Estrela da Manhã.

A luta por poder, no entanto, havia apenas começado. 

O originar do Paraíso foi acompanhado pela criação do Inferno. E quando Lúcifer, invejoso da nova criação divina, provocou a Queda do Homem, o Mundo cessou de ser inóspito. 

_As palavras tem poder_ , advertiu Rafael, _Metraton impediu aos caídos de dominar a terra, e não vagar por ela. O Homem estará à sua mercê!_ As falagens se agitaram, e diversas vozes rugiram em cânticos de guerra, porém Miguel calou-se, e quando os ventos carregaram apenas silêncio, nenhum ousou descumprir a aparente ordem. _Lidaremos com os rebeldes quando o Pai achar necessário_ , Metraton bradou com finalidade.

E as legiões presenciaram o nascer dos filhos de Adão e Eva, e sua tentação pelos príncipes do Submundo. Testemunharam os seus não resistirem à efemeridade da beleza humana, e passarem a habitar no Mundo. De suas hierogamias originavam-se _Nephilins_ , e a terra começou a ser povoada pelos filhos da perdição. Então o Pai enfureceu-se e ordenou que as águas cobrissem o Mundo como punição, mas a fé do Homem o impediu de destruir toda sua obra.

_Que os anjos e os caídos façam um pacto_ , os céus trovejaram, _onde nenhum dos seus volte a habitar no Mundo, mas seus_ Nephilins _ali poderão construir sua morada!_

Miguel e Lúcifer reuniram-se nas rochas do penhasco onde a fenda para o Abismo havia sido aberta, e assentiram à não mais andarem entre os homens, e Metraton ocupou-se em lacrar a entrada do Submundo dos olhos mortais. A batalha pelo poder não iria cessar, porém se daria pela influência dos _Nephilins_. A neutralidade foi reestabelecida nos reinos do Pai, e Rafael desapareceu. 

Ou assim fora escrito no princípio.

**Author's Note:**

> **A N/A das N/As:**
> 
> * _Bereshit_ significa "No princípio" em hebraico. E só pra constar, eu vou usar diversas expressões e palavras em hebraico nessa estória, porque sim. Eu acho uma forma interessante de manter contato com minha parte judaica. 
> 
> ** _Nephilim_ é um termo que aparece no livro Gênesis. Entretanto, eu não uso a descrição que aparece neste livro, mas a usada na série _The Fallen_.
> 
> *** esse prólogo é frustrante e basicamente uma paráfrase da primiera parte do livro _Paradise Lost_ , do John Milton. Mas eu ainda não diria que é uma paráfrase, pois o livro é bem diferente. Ele continua sendo frustrante, porém. É intencional.
> 
> **** eu vou me referir a Deus como "o Pai" durante toda a estória porque eu prefiro. Obviamente existem elementos judeo-cristãos na estória, mas ela se passa em um universo onde diversas religiões convivem sem atrito, e onde Anjos e "Demônios" não são coisas na qual só existe se a pessoa crê, eles são reais no sentido físico da palavra.
> 
> ***** talvez eu traduza para o inglês um dia, mas eu decidi que preciso reaprender a escrever na minha língua materna, então português aí vamos nós.
> 
> as N/As só vão crescer conforme os capítulos. foi mal.


End file.
